The Drabble in the Alphabet
by DarkMinds
Summary: A series of drabbles corresponding to each letter of the alphabet.
1. Apples

**A/N: Some of you know that I've had a little trouble with writers block. I've decided to write a series of drabbles to help kick start my muse along. There will be 26 chapters all corresponding to a different letter of the alphabet. I am going to write them during different stages of their relationship from friends to established. Hope you all enjoy the series. And if you guys are nice enough I may send you a shirtless Seeley Booth in the mail. Tempted  
>_<strong>

**This chapter is set 2 months into their romantic relationship. I have factored in Bones' pregnancy into it. Slightly OOC.**

**Apples**

They sat in the diner, sitting at their usual booth, the summer sun beaming through the window. It had been a month since Bones announced to Booth that he was going to be a father again. He still could not believe he had been blessed with a new baby and the love of his life in just two short months.

"Booth?" Bones spoke, breaking Booth out of his reverie.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I have some of your apple pie?"

"Uh yeah sure... But I thought you hated pie" Booth replied

" I do, but I'm experiencing pregnancy cravings, and right now, I really want pie" Booth's face split into a huge grin as he pushed his pie over to Bones.

"That's definitely my kid in there" He stated pointing at Bones' barely there baby bump.

"Of course it is your child Booth. Are you questioning your participation in this pregnancy?" Bones glared angrily at Booth.

"No, God no! I was just saying how you want pie, even though you hate pie, it must be my kid's doing."

"Oh, I see. Then I'm sorry for hopping to the wrong conclusion"

"Jumping. You're sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusions" Booth chuckled as he leant over the table to place a chaste kiss to Bones' lips. Booth waved down their usual waitress. "Wendy, could I get another piece of pie please? My girlfriend ate mine because she's pregnant with my child." Booth declared, still grinning. Wendy walked away, behind the counter, smiling at the duo, happy they finally saw what everybody else did.


	2. Basket

**A/N: Here is the next instalment. The letter for B is Baskets. Review nicely and you shall receive a shirtless Seeley J Booth covered in your choice of flavoured topping. **

**This is set a few months into their romantic relationship.**

**Baskets **

The night was cool, but heat still radiated off the asphalt from the hot summer day.  
>A few hours earlier, Booth was watching Game 6 of the1985 NBA play offs, trying to school a reluctant Bones on the beauty of basketball.<p>

"See Bones, this isn't so bad is it?"

"Basketball still doesn't excite me as much as it does you. I am enjoying the physics of the game though." Bones replied.

"Physics Bones? You're going to go there? Basketball is not about physics. It's about the game, the passion."

"While you may be right about the game and the passion, you are wrong about the physics. It's about heaving the ball at the correct angle and with enough force to score points"

"I'm going to make you eat your word Bones. Get up, I'm going to teach you how to play basketball" Booth said standing up, pulling Bones to her feet at the same time.  
>Before Bones could even protest he was changing into sweats and his beloved Lakers jersey and tossing Bones her sneakers and sweats.<br>That is what brought them to an empty basketball court at 9pm.

Booth stood behind Bones, holding her arms in his much larger ones, demonstrating the correct way to make a basket.

"Raise your arms above your head, and let go of the ball now" Bones diligently complied to Booth's instructions. The ball score nothing but net, a term Bones learnt. "That's great Bones! While physics may be behind it, the game is about feeling and anticipating your opponents next move. The passion is what drives you to be better, not the physics.

"I see your point Booth and admit that you were right and I was wrong." Bones admitted quietly.

"What's that? I'm right? King of the Court!" Booth grinned cockily, picking up the ball and executing a slam dunk.

"I'm starting to think you just brought me out here to demonstrate your athletic prowess Booth"

"You got me... Is it working?" Booth admitted huskily, invading Bones personal space.

"Yes, I'm experiencing a rush of hormones. However, I much rather see you demonstrate your athletic prowess on playing hockey" Bones replied breathing delicately into Booth's ear.

"Looks like I gotta get you home, and demonstrate my prowess in the bedroom."


	3. Cravings

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as quick... but I had a very busy weekend which involved 4 hours in the emergency room late Saturday night. Don't fret... all is well!  
>I was having trouble coming up with a drabble for C. The word I had chosen was Candles but it didn't seem right, so I chose a new word... Cravings! Ok, you know the drill, review nicely and you will receive your very own life size David Boreanaz to unwrap. Enough rambling and on with the story! <strong>

**This chapter is set about 6 months into Bones' pregnancy. I'm trying to stay pretty true to the timeline of the show**

**Cravings**

It was twelve minutes past midnight, the full moon shining through the curtains of Booth's apartment. Booth was sleeping soundly, when Bones woke up.

"Booth" Bones whispered, gently shaking her lover awake.

"Hmm? What is it" Booth mumbled sleepily, adjusting to a now conscious state. "Oh my god, is it the baby! Is she coming!" Booth panicked, trying to find his pants and t-shirt.

"No, it's not the baby... well it is, but I'm not experiencing labour"

"Geez Bones, way to scare a guy. What's wrong?"

"I'm experiencing some rather strong cravings."

"Cravings? That's why you woke me?"

"Yes, I wasn't going to wake you, but I'm finding it really hard to ignore."

"Hey, that's ok. That's what I'm here for. You carry Baby while I wait on you hand and foot. That's the way it goes. And before you protest, I know you can handle yourself, but I'm more than happy to do so. So what is it you need?"

"Pickles and peanut butter."

"Ok, well I don't have any pickles, but I do have peanut butter. I'll pop down to the store and I'll bring you back some pickles. Anything else?"

"A tub of Ben and Jerry's. Phish Food"

"Ok, I won't be long." Booth smiled, while putting on some clothes, leaving Bones with a kiss.

Twenty-four minutes later, Booth had returned to Bones curled up on his couch, intently watching The Discovery Channel. Booth dropped next to Bones, placing the newly bought items on the coffee table.

"Here ya go Bones, your ice cream, and pickles. I'll just go grab some spoons and your peanut butter."

"Thank you. But you should really go back to bed, You have to be up early tomorrow. I don't have to be at the lab till 10."

"You kidding me Bones? I much rather sit here with you"

"I love you Seeley"

"Yeah? Guess what? I love you." Booth whispered, kissing Bones thoroughly.

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I won't be updating in a while as I'm heading down to Nowra (a couple hours away from my hometown of Sydney) with a couple friends. But I shall return with a new chapter for all you eager beavers!  
>Is it just me, or do you <strong>_**LOVE **_**the new intern, Finn? I adore him! "Well hack my legs off and call me Shorty!" My favourite intern is Wendell... but I think Finn may take his place...**


	4. Date

**A/N: I'm back! Here's the next instalment. Review nicely and maybe you will get a uniform clad Booth to stare at.**

**This story is set just as they're starting a relationship. I have not factored in the pregnancy. **

**Date**

They sat in Booth's apartment, sitting close to one another on the Stadium seats from The Vet, eating take out from the new Thai place across the street from Booth's apartment. The stereo was playing gently in the background, to Bon Jovi's Always. They bantered lightly back and forth, enjoying one another's company. Booth and Bones were Booth and Bones again and their relationship seemed to be even better than it was before that infamous night at the Hoover.

"Booth, are you angry anymore?" Bones questioned softly.

"No. No I'm not. Far from it" Booth peacefully replied, his eyes never leaving Bones' anxious ones.

"I'm no longer impervious. I think... I think I'm ready" A small smile, barely noticeable lingered ever so slightly across Booth's face.

"No Temperence, I _know _you're ready. And I'm ready too. I've waited all my life for this moment, for you. God, I've never loved anyone as much as I do you." He breathed out, placing his large calloused hand over her tiny one. She smiled at his declaration, proud of herself that those words didn't want to make her run, but to make her want to throw herself into Booth's strong, warm, inviting arms and pray he'd never let go. As if Booth had read her mind, he pulled her effortlessly on to his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder, breathing in the faint smell of his cologne and a scent that that was uniquely Booth.

"I'm new to this. Where do we go from here?" Bones asked, pulling away enough to look into Booth's eyes, where she saw nothing but love.

"We go on a date. I pick you up, buy you dinner and show you the best night I can. And then, I will take you home and kiss you at your door."

"I think you will be showing me the second best night of my life. The first being tonight" She smiled, slowly leaning down to kiss Booth. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled away, staring into his soulful eyes. "I think I might love you too" Booth's happiness was evident through the massive smile on his face.

**A/N: Thank you. This story I know was OCC, but I wanted to make it so fluffy, you'd need a dentist. Hope you enjoyed it. I shall update again soon with E! **


	5. Elegant

**A/N: Hello again, here we are with chapter 5, the letter being E. Hope you all enjoy this. Review and you shall be rewarded with a life sized Seeley Joseph Booth clone to do with what you please. **

**I have not included the pregnancy into this story. They're in an established relationship.**

**Elegant**

Booth stretched out and relaxed on the couch, his feet propped up on his coffee table, his arms behind his head while he waited Bones to finish in the shower.  
>Their day had been busy. Case notes were completed before Booth whisked Bones away for a few hours free of work. They went for a drive outside of DC and enjoyed picnic lunch. When the couple got back, Booth hit the gym and Bones stayed back, working on the latest chapter of her novel.<br>Bones came through a few minutes later and placed herself under one of Booth's outstretched hands. She was dressed in a pair of sweats and Booth's Grateful Dead t-shirt. To Booth, she was elegant. He had seen her wear beautiful dresses, but right now in this moment, he though she had never looked more stunning.  
>Bones turned to Booth asking why he was smiling so much. His reply was simple "you", as he leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to Bones' slightly parted lips. He loved her, and he was contented in knowing she loved him back.<p>

**A/N: This is my shortest drabble by far. I had some trouble with this one which is why it took a while. **


	6. First

**A/N: I apologise for my lack of updates in this drabble series, my muse has failed me yet again. But I'm forcing it to work, like slave labour. So I went through a few words I could use for this chapter... First it was 'fight' but i couldn't come up with the proper scenario. I then went with 'fire' and thought of a romantic setting in The Snowy Mountains, Booth and Bones huddled together in front of a crackling fire and sipping hot chocolate. But then I read a story and 'first' came into my head, and a story instantly popped into my head. And as always, those who review with kind words are rewarded with a very shirtless, very sexy Booth, or Bones if you swing that way.**

**This story is set at the beginning of their romantic relationship**

He wasn't angry anymore and her imperviousness had fled. Seeley Joseph Booth, plucked up the courage and asked Temperance Brennan on a date. He took her to a five star vegetarian restaurant and surprisingly enjoyed what Bones had ordered for him. Once they finished their romantic candle light dinner, Booth drove them to an very exclusive jazz club. They danced for hours, gradually getting closer and closer with every song until they were pressed up against each other, barely dancing, just swaying to the slow mellow tune of the saxophone.  
>It had been a very typical date, but felt so personal. Like it was all just for them and they were the only ones sharing the moment. Booth explained it as love, and Bones grasped the idea.<br>He drove her to her apartment and walked her up to her door, kissing her thoroughly when they reached it.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get over the fact that I can do that whenever I please" Booth stated in a husky voice.

"Yes, I see it as a very nice perk. You are a very skilled kisser."

"It's all you." he spoke as he leaned in impossibly close. She blushed at his words, a first for her.

"I know it seems very presumptuous given this is a first date and all, but would you like to come in for a drink? I have beer."

"You don't even have to ask Temperance."

She fiddled with her keys, and unlocked the door, Booth close behind her. He followed her into the kitchen where she got them both a bottle of beer.  
>They chatted easily, about Parker, her dad but never about work. Three bottles later, she was in his arms, on her couch and they were for lack of a better word making out. Booth kissed her delicate skin under her jaw as he inhaled sharply and the feeling he imposed upon her. Her hands had made their way into his shirt and he realised the it was almost completely open, apart from the two bottom buttons. he fought through the haze to remember, giving up quickly.<p>

"Bones" he gasped "We, we can't. I don't want to take advantage of the situation."

"Mm Booth, you're not. If you think about it, we've been dating for seven years, so you are most definitely not taking advantage."

"How can I argue with that logic? I can't." he finished pulling her further onto him, kissing her with every fibre of his being, with every ounce of love he felt for the anthropologist.  
>He picked her up, and carried her through to her bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed. She had his shirt off in a matter of seconds, kissing every scar and mark she could find. Until she reached the scar on his right shoulder, the scar that bared the bullet he had effortlessly taken for her. She, at that moment realised the true meaning of love.<br>Together they broke the dam, basking uninhibited in their love for one another. A bond, she knew would never be broken.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this. I like it, I hope you do to. Any mistakes I may have missed, I apologise**


	7. Girl

**A/N: Here's the next instalment of The Drabble in the Alphabet. Next letter is 'G'. At first I was going to write a story about Bone's pregnancy, but that's been done a few times. So then I thought I'd do one with a girl hitting on Booth and Bones reacting to it, however Bones wouldn't refer to a fully grown female as girl and I already have a drabble planned for Bones reacting to someone hitting on Booth... Now I'm just rambling, I'll shut up and let you read.  
>As always, a cowboy clad Booth will be sent your way if you review nicely. <strong>

**This story is set about 5 years into the relationship. I have factored in little C.A.B (only spoiler I'll give)**

**Girl**

Booth sat in Christine's room, on a small bright pink fairy chair that was ten sizes too small. He was seated at the head of a equally small table, surrounded by teddy bears (Booth managed to convince Bones that teddy bears wear an essential part of growing up) and dolls (anatomically correct of course). Christine sat at the other end, sipping grape juice out of a little plastic cup and saucer. She eyed her daddy carefully, making sure he did exactly the same as her. All Booth could do was smile at his 4 year old. She had her mother's eyes and her father's mental protuberance (jaw). She had her father's sense of humour and his way with people, she could charm anyone and she was smart, just like her mother.  
>It was a warm sunny, summers day, the cherry blossom outside Christine's window, blocking enough of the sun so it was peacefully pleasant.<br>Bones stood out of sight, watching in amazement at how well her husband (yep, she proposed) was with their daughter. Perfect was not a word in her vocabulary, but when it came down to Booth and his parenting skills, he was just about. She watched as he smiled and laughed along at his daughters words. Bones was astonished at herself for how much she fell in love with Booth and their little girl every day. She realised, from the first moment Booth made love to her she realised the true meaning of love and thanked him every day for showing her it was more than just chemicals.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed that cavity filled fluffy one shot. 'H' is up next! **


	8. Happy

**A/N: Sorry for my horrendously long hiatus... seems I do the same as the networks. Once again, writers block was affecting my ability to write this... numerous scenarios popped into my head, but none seemed right when I put pen to paper, or in my case, phalanges to keyboard. Hope you enjoy this update... review kindly, and I will send you a Seeley. J. Booth strip-o-gram. **

**This story is set 4 months after the Season 7 finale... which I both hated and loved. **

**Happy**

Four long, gruelling, agonising months had passed since Booth watched his past, present and future speed off into the distance. Depressed didn't even seem to cut it. Life held no purpose, the only thing that kept Booth going was Parker Booth and hope that he, with the help with the squints, clear Temperance Brennan's name.

**BONES**

Booth became angry again, lashing out at anyone who dared cross his path or even tiptoe around it. Every night after work, he'd head to the gym, and go a few rounds with the punching bag, sometimes without gloves. When he became tired, emotionally and physically, he went home and ate a microwave dinner, sometimes he'd drink so much he'd pass out. He never once stepped foot into _their_ bedroom or Christine's, the pain too much, he slept on the couch not caring about his back . Then he'd get up, go to work and do it all again. This happened for just over a month before Angela stepped in and put a stop to it, reminding him that Bones wouldn't want him to be like that. So he focused all his anger into stopping Pelant.

**BONES**

Her name was cleared, but there was not enough evidence to put the rat bastard away. Still Booth didn't mind, her name was clean and that meant he could see his girls again.  
>He was at the Jeffersonian when the news reached him, he smiled and for the first time in four months, the smile reached his eyes. He hurried home, much to the sound of his friends congratulating him. Booth made a quick detour to the supermarket picking up a few of Bones' favourite items and a supplies for his daughter.<br>As soon as Booth got home, he unpacked the items and tidied up the house. Anxiously he waited for 3 and a half hours, as soon as he heard the soft click of the door, he dashed to the front door, scooping Bones and his daughter into a welcoming hug. Minutes passed until Christine started to fuss, letting herself be known. Booth reluctantly let go and looked at Bones, her hair was jet black and she wore contacts turning her greyish-blue eyes a deep shade of brown. He only smiled, pressing his lips against Bones' own, mumbling 'I love you' into her ear. Christine's whimpers turned to sobs, the couple focusing their attention on the baby. Booth Picked her up and held her close as her sobs quietened, soon her breathing had become more even telling Booth she was asleep. He was happy again, happy to have the love of his life back and happy to be holding his sleeping daughter, nothing else mattered.

**A/N2**: **I apologise if this seems a bit messy, I think that's what I was going for. **


End file.
